In order to bait game, hunters often use salt lick blocks. Preferably, these salt lick blocks should be securedly attached so that they remain at a known location. Although animals return to the salt lick block when they have found it, the problem is that it can take a while to find it in the first place so that a habit is created. There is therefore a need for a way to help game find the salt lick block in the first place.